DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The Mental Health Center at Gallaudet University requests a grant to support the first conference to focus exclusively on improving access to appropriate mental health services for the national and international deaf community. The Center will host an estimated 300 mental health professionals for a three day forum that will bring together leading experts, researchers, and professionals whose work is focused on the mental health needs of the deaf. The meeting will explore effective methods to meet these meads by sharing current knowledge, identifying gaps in the knowledge base, and developing a national and global agenda for future research in the area of mental health and deafness. Of particular concern will be the epidemiology and treatment of mental disorders among the deaf and hard of hearing, including anxiety disorders, depression, panic disorders, schizophrenia, eating disorders, alcohol and substance abuse, and obsessive-compulsive disorders.